


Everything Has Changed

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Confessions, Conversational Cuteness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: I don't normally "take requests" as I'm a pretty fickle writer and focused on my own ideas - however, in a recent comment readergirl8 asked, "could you write a fic about that walk between them after the final kiss?" I got to thinking about it and wrote something light and fun and sweet and I think captures the spirit at the end of the film.Also, the questions game was influenced by fandammit's brilliant slow burn future fic "Back to You" which you should totally be reading if you aren't already (after you read this one of course!)To sum up: What Lara Jean and Peter are talking about on that long walk across the lacrosse field.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl8/gifts), [fandammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandammit/gifts).



They were both reluctant to break the kiss. In some ways it felt like a first kiss even though technically it was their sixth kiss. But this kiss was not a nervous party game peck, or a surprise smooch that caught one of them off-guard. And it wasn’t the hot tub make-out which had opened the door to this moment or the hopeful good night kiss that followed before the same door briefly slammed shut between them. This kiss was mutual—earned and wanted and so romantic that Lara Jean never wanted it to end as she pulled Peter’s arm tighter against her, urging him to hold her closer. Peter did just that wrapping her up into him as she stood on her toes to reach him and he reveled in finally getting the girl, getting _this_ girl.

“Hey” Peter whispers as his lips brush over hers, “let’s go.” She nods slightly not wanting to show exactly how much she doesn’t want to stop kissing him like, ever and they intertwine their arms and then their hands as they head off the field. “You wanna play a game?” Peter offers and Lara Jean squints up at him still disoriented by the kiss and that Peter Kavinsky said he loves her, that he explicitly told her she now holds the power to break his heart. “Maybe?” “OK here’s the rules – between here and the parking lot we clear the air, ask each other anything we want and we answer honestly.” Lara Jean is intrigued. “When we reach our cars we’ve heard what we needed to hear and we can officially launch Lara Jean and Peter 2.0.” She laughs, “that actually sounds pretty great.” He pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it. “You go first.”

“When did you first have feelings for me?”

Peter laughs, “No starting small with you Covey! Probably after you kissed me on the track.”

She swings her head to look up at him, “Hours later you told me there was not a chance!”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, guys don’t drive around after school trying to remember where a girl lives, bug her little sister for her whereabouts, track her down to flirt with her in a diner and then propose a fake relationship with her unless there’s some part of him that is interested in her.”

“What part of you was interested in me?”

His smile widens, “the part that was intrigued why one of the smartest girls in school who had not paid any attention to me in years was suddenly sending me love letters and making out with me in public.” Lara Jean nods her head, “fair enough.”

“My turn—are you over your feelings for Sanderson?”

Lara Jean doesn’t hesitate, “yes. OK my turn,”

“Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold up, that’s all?”

She shrugs, “he knows about us, he heard your notes.”

“He heard my notes??” Peter stills, “is that your next question?” she asks and he nods quickly, “uh, _yeah_.”

“So I didn’t always read your notes but Kitty saved them all. I was talking with Josh who, by the way, was encouraging me to tell you how I felt about you, when Kitty appeared with my box full of the notes you wrote me and I read some of them out loud.”

Peter wants to ask another question about this but he realizes he has the full picture already, she knows now how he felt when he wrote them. And apparently so does Sanderson. “Here’s my question to you, do you think you could try and be friends with Josh? Or at least friendly?” Peter looks at her and the answer to this is easy because he now has only one goal in mind, “if it makes you happy then yes, absolutely.”

She smiles and murmurs, “thank you. I get to ask another, why did you go to Gen’s room after what happened with us in the hot tub?” He lets out a sigh, “Because I was a dumbass. I just wanted to end it completely with her so you and I could start fresh. And it backfired. And I’m really sorry. And before you ask the next thing, no I didn’t spend the night in her room. I don’t know why she said that.”

“I do.” She says quietly, “and I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain and just assumed the worst.”

“Do you really think physical stuff is no big deal to me?” His voice cracks a little because this jab she threw really landed, he’s thought about it a lot since she said it, “because what happened between us that night was a huge, massive, deal to me.”

She slides her free hand up his arm to soothe him, “I was just upset. I don’t think that. I know it meant something to you.”

“How did you know?”

“Because of the way you looked at me as we said goodnight. Like you didn’t want the night to end.” He nuzzles the top of her head, “I didn’t. And I won’t rush you Lara Jean, I know there’s a lot of firsts and we can take our time. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh! We’re almost there” she says, her voice sounding a little disappointed as the parking lot looms ahead. “I have more questions.”

“Me too. We’ll just stall for time” and with that he lifts her hand he’s holding up to drape around his shoulder and pulls her into a kiss. Not that she’s counting, but kiss #7 is quite the toe-curler (she’s totally counting).

“Mmmm wow” she murmurs as they break apart, “is it me or are these kisses getting better each time?” His mouth moves to her cheek and then to her ear where he breathes, “getting better, and this is just the start.” She feels a shudder of heat zip along her spine at his breath in her ear, the promise in his words.

“Can I kiss you in public now?” She nods her head, his mouth still drifting close to her ear. “Will you still put your hand in my back pocket?” her fingers dance along the hairline at his neck, “are you kidding me Covey? Like I’d give up the chance to put my hand on your ass!” She giggles and buries her face against the soft material of his hoodie. “What about the spin?” He chuckles and leans back to look at her, “you liked that huh?” she just nods as she blushes, “yeah I’ll spin you. But not every time. Gotta keep you guessing.”

She raises her eyebrows at him and they both start to laugh and turn back towards the parking lot. “Do you believe me that Gen was behind the video?”

“If she didn’t put it out there, she probably put someone up to getting it out there, so yeah.” She thinks the same thing at this point but the video is gone now, those moments belong to just them again.

“Do you forgive her for everything she’s done?” He’s quiet for a few steps, “No, not yet. I hate how much she hurt you, how much I _let_ her hurt you” now it’s her turn to press her lips to his knuckles, “we’ll get over it Peter, together. Would you really have kicked asses if people harassed me about the video?”

“Oh, hell yeah I would! Do you know that you getting in the hot tub in your nightgown is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me?” She nudges against him, “it was not! Was it?”

“Lara Jean here’s another secret—when there’s a girl a guy really _really_ likes and she’s playing dumb about how he feels—playing dumb _badly_ ,” “hey!” she squeals but he keeps going, “and then she looks at him like she finally gets how much he wants her right before she slides out of her coat and slips into a hot tub with him in only a thin nightgown that clings to her body, and then, _then_ she finally lets him kiss her, it is the hottest thing that has ever happened to that guy. Period.”

“Did you know that you pulling me onto your lap to kiss me is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me?” she says shyly, “yes, yes I did know that.” “Peter!” she shrieks as he starts laughing and turns and picks her up into a bear hug. “Covey why do you smell so damn good?” he breathes in her hair, her skin, just all of her. She considers telling him about her almond oil body lotion and coconut shampoo but decides to leave a bit of mystery.

She slides down his body out of the hug, “were you really mad at me at the diner when I said we were pretending?” His eyes flicker with the pained memory of the moment he thought they were having a moment, until she shot him down. “Not mad, my feelings were hurt which was stupid because you were right. It just felt like we had really connected before that and I was feeling vulnerable. You were just being honest.”

“Were you flirting with me before you asked?” he grins at her, “Girl, you _know_ I was flirting with you! See? You’re so bad at playing dumb!” She fake punches him and he grabs her hands in his, “Are you gonna post about us on Instagram now?” “Yes.” “Yes?” he echoes, “OK, let’s start. Give me your phone.” Releasing her he holds out his hand, “what? Now?”

“Yes, now” he moves like he’s going to search her pockets until she pulls out her phone. Spinning her in front of him he takes it and switches the camera to selfie mode with his arms around her she naturally leans back into him and he snaps. “Awww” he says as he swipes through, “I like that one” she points to one where their expressions match and the setting sun casts a glow around them.” Handing it back to her she sets to posting it.

“Do you still have our contract?” Her brow furrows, “I—um, tore it up. After the Ski Trip.” He feels a wave of disappointment, “But I very likely haven’t emptied my trash so it may still be in my room. In pieces.” His phone buzzes and he swipes the notification and breaks into a grin, _Reunited with this dreamboat #bae #whoknewlacrossefieldsweresoromantic_ _#sunsetkisses_ followed by kissing winking emojis and pink hearts.

“Do you still have my letter?” she says as she slips the phone back into her pocket and they move ever closer to the parking lot. “Absolutely. Like I’d toss the first love letter I ever got! Are you gonna give me the one you wrote today?” She nods, “will you still write me notes?” He squeezes her hand, “I’ve already composed like, half a dozen in my head during this walk. Will you still come to my games even though you are not contractually obligated to?” “Mmmm hmmm. I may even invest in a cheerleader costume” Peter stops in his tracks, “Yeah, I need a moment with that image.” He closes his eyes and starts smirking, “yeah, yeah this is working for me Covey” when he opens his eyes she is blushing but she also looks a lot like she did before she kissed him in the hot tub, like she’s a lot bolder when it comes to him. He kisses her again because he can now, “I love when you look at me like that” he tells her as her hands press against his chest, fingers curling into him.

She looks up at him so adoringly and he only has one other question he really wants an answer to, “do you think you’ll ever more than like me?” Her face softens and she nods slowly and deliberately, “I am absolutely positive I will more than like you Peter Kavinsky in fact I possibly already more than like you” then she covers his huge smile with another kiss and no one’s keeping count of them anymore but this one absolutely is the best yet because it means the most.

Only a few steps more and they are in the parking lot where they stop and both notice Lara Jean’s attempt at a parking job. “So, are we good?” she says tearing her eyes from the sight of all the spots she careened across in her need to see Peter quickly. “I have one more question” he says, “want to go to the diner and toast Lara Jean and Peter 2.0 over milkshakes? Bring it full circle.” She grins, “Joan will be so happy!” “You know I live to make Joan happy Covey.”

Taking her hand he heads towards the cars, “Peter, one last question” she pipes up as he turns back to her, “will you drive there?”

_You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday_  
_Is everything has changed_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Everything Has Changed / Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran (2012)


End file.
